


Catch The Rainbow

by Full_Metal_Douchebag



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Don't Know How To Tag This, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6326170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Metal_Douchebag/pseuds/Full_Metal_Douchebag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noire and Morgan come back.<br/>This would be fine if they weren't third generation kids.</p><p>After that it's a bunch of drabbles involving the tagged relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catch The Memory

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to the Rainbow song "Catch The Rainbow".

Tharja and Lucina fell in love with each other.

Chrome and Sully were shocked that she was a lesbian, and fell in love with Tharja of all people and that Tharja loved her back, but they were OK with it.

They weren't the first first generation and second generation couple. Meghan and Kjelle were married. And they weren't the first lesbian couple either, as you can see in the last sentence.

Then Noire and Morgan showed up and a lot of fighting happened while the two third generation children watched in confusion. They were confused as to why their existence caused so much fighting.

Both Lucina and Kjelle accused Tharja and Meghan of cheating, though Noire and Morgan, mostly Noire, shot down that idea saying that they, again mostly Noire, have a lot of vivid memories of Lucina and Kjelle.

After hearing this both Lucina and Kjelle bursted into tears and apologizing to their wives for accusing them of cheating.

Chrom and Sully both fainted after hearing that they were grandparents. It took a while for them to get used to being called grandma and grandpa. And even then it still couldn't be classified as "Being used to".

"Grandma Sully!", Morgan shouted when he entered her and Chrom's tent.

"What is it kid?", she asked with a smile on her face.

"I got a memory of mom back!", he then yelled, not even trying to keep a straight face.

"Really!? Is it a big or small memory?", she asked, wondering how much he got back.

"A small memory, but I like to think it is a big memory", he then said, his smile not disappearing in the slightest.

"Well don't leave me hanging. Tell me what you got back", the cavalier said, her grin getting as big as Morgan's.

"It was mom standing in a field wearing a pretty dress, smiling, waving her hand in the air and calling my name", he replied, the big smile on his face still not disappearing.

Sully's smile got as big as Morgan's and she said "That's amazing! Though Kjelle doesn't seem like one to wear dresses but I guess in you and Noire's timeline she does and maybe this one to".

Just then Kjelle came running in shouting "Mother guess what!?", with a big smile on her face but as soon as she saw Morgan, her smile disappeared and she said "Oh".

Morgan and Sully have never seen such a look of disappointment on her face.


	2. Catch The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noire walks in on Tharja and Lucina doing the frick frack. After that some feels happen.

"Mother? Mama?", Noire said as she walked into her parents tent. And she regretted it.

The archer saw That is and Lucina, her parents, slowly taking off each other's clothes while French kissing.

"Eeeeeeek!", Noire shouted when she saw her parents were doing.

As soon as they heard Noire scream, Tharja and Lucina broke their kiss and hastily started to put their clothes back on.

"What is it Noire?", Lucina asked "I-I was going to ask if w-we could spar but I s-see that you're busy", Noire then hesitantly replied.

And then she asked "W-what were you d-doing?".

"Trying to get one of us pregnant with you", to which Lucina replied with a sharp "Tharja!", and the dark mage then said "What? It is the truth".

"Yes, well, but, ugh!", Lucina replied, growing slightly frustrated and then she said "Yes, we were trying to get one of us pregnant with you using dark magic".

After hearing that, Noire then asked "Is that even possible?", to which Tharja replied with "Of course, that's how I was made", this surprised both Lucina and Noire.

After taking some time to process what she just heard, Noire then asked "You were made like how I was made?", and Tharja replied with a simple "Yes". "But I never met them", Noire then said, causing Tharja to look away and reply with "They died about five years ago", and at this moment, Tharja started to cry.

"Tharja", said Lucina, placing a hand on the dark mage's shoulder. "Mama", said Noire, hugging Tharja with Lucina doing the same shortly after.

They stayed like this for a couple minutes, then getting tired and moving to the bed to sleep and cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Chrom and Noire have a talk.


End file.
